


Rewind

by Loptyrs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, akeshu - Freeform, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: As he washes his hands of the red, Akechi Goro reflects on the day's past events.A commission for teaxhoney on tumblr.





	Rewind

The water from the faucet splashed against the white basin of the sink. The soothing sound of water cascading down had always seemed to calm him down. He loved washing his hands. But this wouldn’t comfort him. Not now.    
His hands were shaking, watching red drain from his signature black gloves. He didn’t even care if the material was being ruined. They were already soiled with sweat, blood and tears. 

 

The events that happened that was just mere hours ago played over and over again in his head on loop. It was a simple morning, just like ones they had spent together. Akira had hogged the shower and ignored his chastising for him to brush his hair for just  _ once. _

 

“ _ It adds character, don’t you think?” His sly smile tugged at his mouth.  _ __  
  


_ He sighed. “If you’re not going to brush your hair, at least wipe your glasses. I don’t know how you can even see through these.” _

 

He gripped the skin with gloveless fingers. His hands were unsteady. He wasn’t even sure if he could stand without the support of the bathroom sink. The water was still running. His heart was pounding in his ribs. The shaking in his hands had manifested through him, coursing through his body. 

 

_ “I’ll see you after school right? We’ll meet with the others and we’ll start drawing up plans for the heist. You in?” The smile on Akira’s face lit the room while they ate breakfast together. The coffee was freshly brewed and expertly made. Akira claimed his secret was love. What a sappy fool.  He loved this sappy fool, even with his terrible jokes.  _

 

_ “Of course. I’ll make sure to join all of you later after classes get out. I promise.”  _

 

_ Akira put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed his bag. “I’m off. I’ll see you later, Goro. I love you.” A gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek. His face heated up as lips made contact with his skin. He couldn’t get enough of this. He would never be used to it, and he adored it.  _

 

_ “I love you too.” _

 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Thank god this was a one person bathroom and the door was locked.    
His sniffles were echoing against the tiled walls. No matter how many times he wiped away his tears, another several would break through the barriers and trickle down his red cheeks.    
How could he? How could he even think that he and him would be living a happy and normal life together. It was a childish fantasy. He should have known better. 

 

_ “I want you to dispose of him.” _

 

_ His heart stopped. “Dispose? You… you mean--” _ __  
  


_ The man scoffed at the boy standing before him. “You know exactly what I mean, boy. He’s caused enough of a ruckus. You should be able to get rid of him quickly.” _

 

_ His heart fell to his feet. His face became pale. In his head the only thing he could think was ‘ _ NO! NEVER!’ _. But his mouth had another thing to say instead.  _

 

_ “Of course. Consider it done.” _

‘WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!’

 

_ There was no resisting. He had to comply. If he didn’t… who knew what would happen. He couldn’t go around, disappointing everyone around him. He was already unwanted, there was no reason to give them another reason to cast him out like a stray dog.  _

 

“Fuck…” he whispered to the nothingness around him. His naked fingers dug into the basin. The gloves that were previously on his hands were thrown out in the garbage, stuffed under used paper towels used by others that had come in before him.    
  


He had furiously begun to scrub at his hands, trying to get any and all of the essence of his crime off his perfectly marred hands. It was infuriating. It was nerve wracking. There was nowhere for him to hide now. Of course, he had pleased Shido with this action of disposal. But there was always the voice screaming at him. 

 

_ A single shot was fired at the guard posted near Akira. He had dropped dead like a fly. He meant nothing. _

 

_ “Goro? What are you doing here? What the hell is going on?!”  _

 

_ He flinched. He fixed his slipping glove with his free hand before turning the gun on Akira.  _ _  
_ _ The look of shock mingled with fury. “You… you did this?” _

 

_ “It seems like you’re piecing this all together, aren’t you, love?” The overly dulcet tones was making him sick.  He could defect now. He could tell him this wasn’t his fault. He could take everything and run away with Akira and the Phantom Thieves.  _

_ He cocked the gun. A twisted smile pulled at his mouth.  _

 

_ “Case closed. This is how your  _ justice _ ends.” _

 

The sound of the gun going off would haunt him. There was so much blood.    
“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”


End file.
